Ducktales: Debbigail (Dewey x Webby) One-shot
by Remi Diamond
Summary: Just some one-shots of Dewey and Webby... Just a reminder, the first few stories were written a year ago, some before the reboot came out.
1. A Special Valentine's Day

Love is like a Hurricane, here in Duckburg! ( Ha PUNS!)  
It was Valentine's Day, and on this day, everyone has their own special way of showing their affection to another. Some are platonic, some are romantic. Some are open about showing their love to their special someone, some choose to be reserved of their feelings. That was the case for Dewey Duck, who had feelings for a certain duckling with a pink bow.

Since this was a special day, Dewey was very nervous around Webby. He had gotten her a plush Panda holding a big, rose pink heart.  
"Does she even like girly thing like this?", he asked himself unsure of his gift. "Maybe I should've gotten her chocolate or candy, at least it something she would enjoy it." He was going back and forth in his head about if he should give her gift or not.  
Webby turned a corner and saw Dewey down the wanted to show what his brothers got her today.  
"Hey, Dewey guess what Huey and Louie gave me for Valentines!", said Webby running towards him.  
Dewey saw a potted plant at the corner of his eye, he stashed the plushie inside the plant.  
"Oh, what they get you," he said in a slightly jealous tone.  
"Louie got me a $15 gift card for Wacdonald's and Huey got me a book _The_ _History of McDuck_ _Ancestry_."  
Dewey stood in awe, shocked that his brothers knew her better than he did. "I thought we were best friends, I should know her better than them", he thought in his head.  
"Hey, you okay?", Webby asked with a worried look on her face.  
"Yeah, I'm fine", Dewey brushing the question off.  
Webby saw behind Dewey that there was something sticking out the potted plant. "Hey, Dewey, what's in the plant behind you?"  
"Nothing!", Dewey said quickly, trying to hide his gift. However, Webby had quick reflexes and grabbed the plushie from the plant. Dewey went bright red,  
"I knew this was a bad idea!"  
"What was a bad idea, c'mon I'm your best friend, you can tell me."  
Dewey gathered up courage, "Happy Valentine's Day, I know it's probably not your type of gift, but it was so adorable, I thought you would like, but if you don-" Webby cut him off with a sudden hug, "Don't be silly, I love it, it's so cute!", she said happily.  
"Really?!", Dewey said shockingly.  
"Yes, I really love this gift, to be honest, I collect plushies like this!", she said with a pink blush.  
"I'm going to put this in my room with the rest of them, ask your brothers if they're up for a dart war."  
As a Webby walked towards her room and was inside, Dewey jumped for joy that she accepted his gift, he ran to go grab his brothers.  
Inside Webby's room, she put the plushie in a special place of her book shelf. "I'm so happy to have a friend who really gets me, this is the first time someone actually gave me something so special for Valentine's," she whispered to her self before grabbing her grappling hook and running out the door.  
"Hey, guys, get ready to get beaten by a girl again!"


	2. Trap of Confession

"There has to be a way out of this trap!", Dewey declared.

"You've tried fifteen different ways, give it up," Webby sighed, "Also I twisted my ankle, how are you going to get both of us out?"

Dewey looked at Webby with a concern, "We'll find a way out, there has to be a way!", he declared.

"You just need to sit down, the only way out of here is to wait for Scrooge and the others to find us," she said groaning from pain.

Dewey sat next to Webby, knees to their chest. Webby laid her head on Dewey's shoulder. He blushed ferociously at first, then a minute later he got used to it. "I'm sorry for dragging you down here with me if I had been more careful you wouldn't have gotten hurt," he said apologetically.

"Hey, it's cool, I just wanted to save you, at least you're not alone. Who knows, you could've been reckless and gotten yourself in a worse shape than me," she said calmly.

Her eyes began to grow heavy, "Hey, I feel really tired, would you mind if I take a nap like this?", Webby asked.

"U-um, uh, sure!", Dewey stuttered while blushing.

About two minutes later, Webby was out like a light, sleeping peacefully on his shoulder. "I guess this adventure took it out of her...", he sighed. Thinking that she was asleep, he whispered as quietly as possible, " I know I shouldn't think this way, but I think I've fallen in love with you, Webby..."

~Thirty Minutes Later~

"Oy, Dewey! Webby! Answer if ye' can hear us!", yelled Scrooge, his getting closer to where the two was trapped.

"You better not be gettin' lovey-dovey together!~", yelled Louie in the distance.

"Scrooge, we're in here!", Dewey yelled back. Then Scrooge appeared above them. "Are ye' alright lad, lass?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, but I think Webby twisted her ankle!", Dewey said. "Also, Louie, is my love life really that interesting to you?"

"Pretty much," Louie replied.

"Hey, Webby wake up, our rescuers have arrived," Dewey said as he nudged her awake.

"Really? That's great!", she said happily as she tried to get up, but she has forgotten about her twisted ankle and the pain caused her to fall forward, but Dewey caught her.

"You okay, Webby?", he asked, "Yeah, just fine...", she replied.

"Don't worry kids, we have a rope ready to pull you up!", Scrooge said. "Dewey, you may have to let Webby hold on to you, be sure to be careful of her ankle..!"

"Okay! Webby, you cool with holding on to me?", he asked slightly blushing.

"U-uh, sure...", she stuttered while blushing also.

After they got Dewey and Webby out of the trap, Huey examined her injured ankle. "Well, according to _Junior Woodchuck Guidebook,_ if you wrap your ankle like this it will heal faster, but I still wouldn't put too much weight on it."

"Okay, thanks, Huey!", she said gratefully. "No problem.", Huey replied.

"We're really far in this cavern, I don't think Webby can walk that far with putting so much weight on her injury.", Huey explained.

"Don't worry, lass, I'll give you a piggyback ride out of this cavern.", Scrooge said in an excitable tone.

Webby had a huge smile on her face and tried to contain her fangirl-ness, "Getting a piggyback ride from Scrooge McDuck, this is the best day ever!"

Back at the mansion, Beakley ordered Webby to stay in bed until her ankle was fully healed. The triplets did visit her every day so that she wouldn't be bored out of her mind. However, one day, Dewey decided to come alone, he finally gathered the courage to look her in the eye and tell her how he truly feels. He entered only to see that she was reading a book that they "borrowed" from McDuck Archives.

She looked up from her book to see her best friend enter the room. "Hey, Dewey, what's up?"

"Not much...", Dewey said as casually as he can. He then found himself staring at her injured ankle. "I-I'm so sorry, it's my fault you got hurt, if only I wasn't so reckless, I-" "Stop, for the last time I forgive you, it could've happened to any of us at any time. So please, stop blaming yourself.", she said calmly yet stern.

"I know that I just don't like that someone I love got hurt because of me!", he yelled without realizing what he just said.

"D-did you just say you l-love me?!", Webby stuttered while blushing.

"W-well, yes! I do love you!", Dewey said, "and I'll do anything to protect you!"

Webby sat in awe for a moment, unaware of how to respond to his confession.

"Well, I'll see myself out, I guess I'll see you sometime later," Dewey said as walking out of her room. However, he was stopped by a sudden hug from behind.

"I-I will accept your feelings and repay it fully," she said. "I also have a confession. I had feelings for you for a while, but I was afraid it would ruin our friendship, afraid that you didn't feel the same way."

Dewey then turned around and hugged her right back, "So what does it make us now?"

"I guess boyfriend and girlfriend now!", she replied gleefully.

"So, do we kiss now?", Dewey asked leaning towards her face.

Webby put her hand in front of his face, "I don't think we're there yet...!", she said while grinning.


	3. Always There For You

~One month ago~

After being in isolation for almost all her life, Mrs. Beakley finally allowed Webby go to public school with the triplets. The kids were cheering and jumping for joy. Webby felt ecstatic, she felt that her life was finally turning around, or so she thought.

~First Week of School~

Though she didn't get into the same class as the triplets, she made new friends in her own class. Webby started out very popular with both the boys and girls. The boys thought of her as cute but cool as did the girls thought of her as the same. Everyone in that class seemed to really like her except for one, (m/g/n- mean girl's name), she used to be the most popular girl in the class, but ever since Webby joined the class, Webby's kindness overpowered (m/g/n)'s manipulativeness. Jealousy consumed (m/g/n), to the point she started a lot of rumors about Webby. However, Webby just shrugged it off, to prove that silly things like rumors doesn't affect her, but deep down, the rumors were getting to her. She plastered a smile on her face, she didn't want any of her friends or especially the triplets to worry about her. The triplets tried their best to defend Webby, but she just told them it was okay, or that she can handle it on her own. However, it didn't stop the triplets from worrying about her, especially a certain duckling wearing a blue shirt. Webby had her own way of dealing with this, Louie told her that there was a secret passage to the rooftop if she ever wanted to skip class. When ever she felt like she was going to cry, she made her way up there. She made sure that no one saw her, when she felt like she was alone, she let all of her emotions out. She'd cry for a few minutes, then she would arrive in class with a smile on her face, almost like nothing happened to her.

~Present Day~

Webby woke up that morning, not feeling refreshed, she dreaded going to school today, but forced a smile on her face and got out of bed to get ready for school. She made her way downstairs to the dining room, the triplets and Scrooge eating their breakfast and talking about their next adventure. Webby tried to listen to the conversation, but she zoned out by thinking about the problems she had. "... isn't it a good idea, Webby?", Scrooge asked. "H-huh? Oh yeah...", she quickly replied. "What's wrong, it's not ye' to zone out like that...", Scrooge said in a concerned tone. "O-oh, I just didn't get enough sleep last night, yeah, I just couldn't fall asleep so I ended up reading all night.", she said with a smile on her face. However, everyone knew that something was up, they all began to really worry about her.

Huey looked up at the clock, he saw that it was time to go, "Guys if we don't leave now, we're going to be late for school!"

They quickly finished their breakfast and quickly headed towards the door. Dewey was grabbing his backpack and was about to leave, but Scrooge held him back for a minute, "Please, keep an eye on Webby, make sure the lass is really alright." "Okay, I promise I'll keep an eye on her.", Dewey said. Then he ran to catch up with his brothers and Webby.

They barely made it to school on time, Dewey offered to walk Webby to class, but she declined, she told him that he shouldn't be late to his own class. School went on as normal for Webby, (m/g/n) starting up ridiculous rumors about her again and everyone in class too gullible to believe in all that. However, today was different, at lunch (m/g/n) had come u with a plan to humiliate Webby without anyone thinking it was her fault. In the lunch line, she tripped, spilling food all over her and Webby. (M/g/n) began to cry, " Did you see what that girl did?!", as she was pointing at Webby, "She just tripped me, on purpose! What did I do to her to deserve this?!", she continued to cry loudly. "Webby, how could you, what did (m/g/n) ever do to you?", a kid from her class said angerly. "Yeah, you think you're all high and mighty just because you live in fancy mansion!", said another classmate. The class continued to yell at Webby, she tried very hard to hold back tears. However, she was nearly at her breaking point. She ran away, she ran to the place where she felt safe. She unknowingly ran past the triplets, Dewey saw her, he swore that he saw tears streaming down her face. He told his brothers to go on without him, he was going to check up on Webby. He followed her up the stairs to the roof, and what he saw next broke his heart. There, the girl who smiled like the sun had her knees to her chest, crying. He walked up to the crying girl, he put a hand on her head and made her look up. "Are you okay, what happened?", he asked pleadingly. "I-I", she couldn't finish her sentence without crying, she lunged herself at Dewey and cried on him. Dewey immediately hugged her back, he whispered comforting words in her ear, he just let her cry emotions out until she calmed down. After she calmed down, Dewey wiped away a stray tear from her face. "Will you please, tell me what happened to you?", he asked. "A lot of things happened, I don't know where to begin.", she said. "I thought I could handle this on my own but, now I don't know what to do anymore!"

"Webby, why didn't you come to me, or Huey, or Louie, one of us could've been there to help you.", Dewey said, "We could've done something before things escalated so quickly." "I'm your best friend, you know that I'm always there for you." She replied with a hug, "Thank you, Dewey, I'm grateful to have a friend as great as you..." They sat on the roof for the rest of lunch, until Huey and Louie showed up to get Dewey and Webby. They promised to explain themselves to Huey, Louie and the rest of family when they got back home.

When they got home, Webby explained herself, she told them what was happening to her, and then Scrooge and her grandma went to the school and had Webby change to the class where the triplets are. Now, Webby was truly happy, she had true friends that really treasured her.


	4. The Best Present for my Best Friend

Webby woke up excitedly, she immediately got dressed and ran downstairs to the dining room. Where she saw Uncle Scrooge sitting there with his robe on him.  
"Mornin' lass..", he said then yawned loudly.  
"Mornin' lass?.." she asked as she mocked his yawn, " Is that all you have to say on this most special of days?"  
"Oh, it's your birthday...", he said dramatically.  
"Yea...", she said.  
"Well, right now we have two boxes of cereal, we have _Mini Oates_ or _Fiber Nuts_..", he said. She tried to go to the fridge but, Scrooge stopped her. "It's not in the fridge..", he said.  
"Uh... I thought Uncle Donald stopped drinking in the bath...", she said disgustedly.  
"I heard that, and that wasn't me!", Donald yelled Scrooge snickered.  
Webby had to walk to the other side of the mansion to grab the milk. While she was gone, everyone in the family including her St. Canard bestie, Gosalyn and her dad, Drake, had to decorate the room and set the table with breakfast as fast as they can. "She's coming!", Launchpad cried. Everyone froze in place with happy looks on their faces.  
"Ew... why is there feathers all over the carton.", she said.  
"SURPRISE!", everyone yelled.  
Webby was very happy to see that her family gave her the best birthday surprise.  
"Happy Birthday Bestie!", Gosalyn said while hugging her.  
"Aw... You didn't have to fuss over me on my birthday..", Webby said.  
"You want us to leave...?", Louie asked with a smirk.  
"No, fuss on!", Webby said happily. "Was this all your idea?",she asked Scrooge while hugging him. "Not entirely, the party was Dewey's idea," he said as he pointed towards Dewey. She then ran to hug him from behind. "Thanks, Dewey, you are the greatest best guy friend I ever had."  
"Oh, hey, Webby check it out, my dad brought you a waffle bouquet!", Gosalyn said happily.  
"Yeah, hope you enjoy the bouquet, it was Launchpad's idea.", Drake said. "By the way, you guys better eat fast or you'll be late for school."  
The triplets, Webby, and Gosalyn quickly ate their waffle breakfast and headed off to school.  
~time skip ~  
Dewey left school as soon as possible, he wanted to get his surprise for Webby ready before she got home. He wanted to decorate her room with rose petals and three candles, and finally, ask her out on a date. Only Gosalyn and Huey knew about his plan.  
"This better get me out of the friend zone.", Dewey declared. He lit the candles, one by one, and then he left the room so that he could also grab her birthday gift. However, one of the candles was unstable and fell to the floor...  
By this time, Webby and the other two brothers along with Gosalyn just arrived home. Dewey was having a hard time remembering where he placed her gift. He was scrambling around his room to find it. However, he too late, Webby said that she needed to go to her room to grab something. Then she saw it.  
Webby immediately screamed.  
"What's wrong lass, are ye' alright?!", Scrooge yelled.  
"My room's on fire!", Webby screamed.  
The whole family ran to her room to see the damage. Then, they evacuated outside and Scrooge called the fire department. Gosalyn was comforting Webby, hugging her and telling her that everything is going to be fine...  
~ another time skip ~  
They returned to see the damage, everything Webby ever owned was basically charcoal black. Her bed, clothes, and books were burnt to a crisp. Webby wanted to cry. Her eyes threatening to spill even more.  
"C'mere, Webby..", Gosalyn said as she hugged her, "If you want to, you can stay over at my place if you want.."  
Webby continued to cry.  
"Do you guys know how the fire started?", Louie questioned one of the firemen.  
"Oh, yes. These candles started the fire.", he said sternly.  
"But I don't light candles in my room.", Webby said, confused.  
Gosalyn and Huey stared at Dewey then at each other.  
"Look, Dewey wanted to do something special for your birthday.", Gosalyn started.  
"So, he planned a romantic setting with candles and rose petals. I guess one the candles was unstable and that's how this happened.", Huey finished.  
"Webby, I'm...", Dewey started to say but felt so guilty that he didn't know what say next. It pained him to see the one he loved in tears. Webby continued to cry in Gosalyn's arms.  
~ another time skip ~  
Webby was staying with the Gosalyn and her family. Scrooge felt that the stress of losing all of her belongings would be too much for her. She went to school, as usual, Dewey was trying to avoid Webby, he felt so guilty about what happened to the point where he can't look at her.  
Later that day, Dewey wanted to talk to Scrooge about fixing up her room. He really wanted to make it up to her. Thankfully, everyone had the same idea. Scrooge gave the triplets and Gosalyn one check for $82,000, only if they only spend it on Webby's room.  
However, Webby felt as if she needs to earn her own money to restore her room, so she needed to get a part-time job. So she worked all weekend at Wacdonald's, not even making enough money to replace her bed. She felt it was hopeless to replace everything she had. Then, Scrooge called her to tell her that some things survived the fire. She immediately ran home, to see Scrooge ready to greet her. They sat down on the couch, he said that he found only two books and a pocket watch survived. She was happy to see that some things survived, but it only reminded her of the multiple things she lost. Webby wanted to cry, but she held back her tears. "It's okay, ye' can cry, I think it's healthy for one to cry it out.", Scrooge said, comfortingly. Webby then cried on his shoulder, and Scrooge wrapped an arm around her. He rubbed her back.  
"Y'know if we work together, we could find more things that might've survived.", he said as he tried to drag her towards her room.  
"No, I don't want to go see my room"  
"Just come with me."  
"Please, don't make me go up there."  
"Stop resisting!"  
"I don't want to!"  
Scrooge managed to drag her all the way to her room.  
"I don't want to see my room, it's too depressing to see all my stuff all..."  
"SURPRISE!", The triplets, Gosalyn, and Launchpad yelled. She saw that all of the belongings were replaced and brand new.  
"How did this happen?!", Webby asked, happily.  
"It was Dewey's idea to restore your room.", Huey said.  
"It was mostly Uncle Scrooge, he gave us $82,000 to replace and restore your room!", Dewey said as he was pointing at his great uncle.  
Webby ran to Scrooge and hugged him, "Thank you..."  
"Your welcome, lass", he said as he hugged her back. "The one you should be hugging is the boy in blue."  
"Yeah, it was all his idea, so give him a thank you!", Gosalyn said as she gave Webby a little push towards Dewey. She pushed a little too hard, that Webby fell on him.  
Webby can hear his heartbeat increase, she quickly got off of him. " Who's got the best guy friend ever?"  
"You...", he said as she hugged him.  
"Well, actually can we not be best friends anymore?", he asked while blushing.  
"What do you mean, you want to be friends anymore?", she frowned.  
"No, I want us to be something else..."  
"You mean, you want us to be...", she said while blushing.  
"Yes! I want us to be a couple! I know we've had our ups and downs, but I feel like we're meant to be together!", he declared, he then grabbed both of her hands, "Please, say something..."  
" Well, you are the one responsible for my destruction of my room...", Dewey frowned. "But, only someone who really cared and truly loved me would go through all this trouble for me..."  
"So my answer is, yes! Let's give us a shot!", as she pecked him on the beak.


	5. You Mean That Much to Me

Scrooge doesn't usually like have parties in the mansion, but for tonight he made an exception. Tonight, they were having a goodbye party for Webby, she was one of the few chosen to study abroad in France to study the catacombs.

It was a small, but happy party. The only ones at the party were Webby, the triplets, Scrooge, her Granny, Donald, and Lena. Throughout the party, Webby talked to everyone one by one. She told them how much they meant to her and goodbye. She talked to everyone except Dewey. Dewey was getting irritated that Webby didn't talk to him all night.

The party was starting to wrap up. Webby decided it was time to turn in. Webby put an arm on Dewey's shoulder. "Well.", she said tiredly. Dewey thought that she was finally going to talk to him. "Yeah...", he said trying to be cool.

"I think I'm gonna turn in," she said as Dewey looked to her in shock. "Huh?!'

"You guys, this was an amazing night. Thank you so much," she thanked them, "I love you guys. Good night." She walked up the stairs and to her room.

After Webby was out of sight and a couple of minutes have passed. Dewey suddenly yelled.

"What?!"

"I don't get a goodbye?!"

Dewey started ranting. "Unbelievable! She says goodbye to everyone but me."

"Well, maybe she thought that with all of your history, it could be, you know, implicit," Huey said, trying to calm his brother down.

"Well, it needs to be plicit!", Dewey declared.

"Let's think about this," Louie stated, " I mean, there's got to be an explanation. Did you do anything to make her mad?"

"No, I don't think so," Dewey said, "I mean, don't I deserve anything?", he asked his brothers. "I mean, a...a few tears, a...a cursory hug?"

"Dewey," if you're this upset, you should go and talk to her," Huey said in comfort.

"And say what? 'You owe me a goodbye'?", Louie said sarcastically.

"C'mon, Louie, he's got more pride than that," Huey said logically.

"The heck I do!", Dewey yelled as he made his way to Webby's room.

Dewey then barges into Webby's room. "I don't get a goodbye?!", he yelled.

"What?", Webby asked in confusion.

"Everyone gets a goodbye but me?", Dewey said loudly.

"What do I got to do to get a goodbye, huh?", he asked. "Uh, be best friends with you? Oh, wait a minute... I am your best friend!", he declared.

"Dewey, I...", Webby tried to say but Dewey cut her off.

"Or maybe... Maybe I'm just not giving you enough credit," he ranted, "Uh, I mean it is difficult to say goodbye to six people."

"Uh, 'Goodbye. Goodbye. Goodbye. Goodbye. Goo...", he started choking up, "It's physically impossible!", he yelled.

"You know what, after all, we've been through, I can't believe this is how you want to leave things between us," Dewey said in an angry, yet sad tone.

"Have a... have a good time in the catacombs," he said heading out the door. Suddenly Webby grabs his wrist.

"You really think I didn't say goodbye to you because I don't care?", she asked, keeping a grip on Dewey's wrist.

"That's what it seemed like," Dewey stated.

"I cannot believe that after all these years, you do not know one thing about me," she said raising her voice.

"Fine," he said aggressively, "Then why didn't you say anything?"

"Because it is too dang hard, Dewey!", she yelled. "I can't even begin to explain to you how much I am going to miss you.", she continued, " When I think about not seeing you every day, it makes me not want to go. Okay?"

She started poking her finger to Dewey's chest, "So, if you think that, that I didn't say goodbye to you because you didn't mean as much to me as everybody else, you're wrong."

She stopped poking him in the chest, "It's because you mean more to me!"

"So there, all right?! There's your goodbye!", she declared.

Dewey stood in shock for a moment. "Webs", he said.

"What?", she asked.

"You ca... you can't..." Dewey couldn't get words out of his mouth.

"What?!", she yelled.

Dewey suddenly grabbed her shoulders and kissed her. The kiss lasted for one full minute and then they broke the kiss. Webby placed her fingers on her beak and then she grabbed him and kissed him again. The kiss lasted for another minute, then their kiss turned into a make-out session.


End file.
